junglematicfandomcom-20200213-history
The Creep Show...
The Creep Show... 'is the debut studio album by Matt Parker. Which released on October 31, 2013 under Drakoloid Music Records Inc. Background Recording sessions for its national debut, The Creep Show, began in July 2012. Working with a producer as himself at Drakoloid Music Inc in Calgary, Canada , the band recorded a selection of new songs along and by the end of Autumn 2012, had completed the first version of their debut, a full album's worth of material collectively known as Matt Parker Presents.. The Creep Show Album. At the time, "Snake Eyes and Sissies" was on track to be the band's first single, with a single edit having already been made. The abrasive sonic "rawness" that Drakoloid Music Inc production had brought to such artists as Cyrus had failed to materialize on The Creep Show Album; all the band's members thought it "sucked", and was poorly representative of Matt Parker's dynamic live performances. In July 2013, The band agreed to fully commit to the project, taking them and their tapes to various studios in Los Angeles. With the help of numerous live members of his band, Matt Parker re-recorded and reworked their old material until they were satisfied and released it under the name The Creep Show. Release The Creep Show... released October 31st and would be available via all digital service providers and a commemorative Special Edition will be sold exclusively at varied stores. The special edition included three bonus songs and a many editional photos of Matt Parker. A music video for the brand-new track "Don't Be" premiered on Friday, Oct 25 on Drakoloid. Matt Parker also performed "Don't Be" at many different Drakoloid livestreams suchas on Frakloid, Drakoloid Halloween Parade on October 31, 2013 premiered Wednsday, at 9:30 p.m. (ET/PT) in Downtown Calgary, CA to promote the new album. Singles 'Don't Be: is released as the lead single from The Creep Show... on September 12, 2013. It received generally mixed reviews from music critics, who were ambivalent towards its production and lyrics. The accompanying music video was released on October 25, 2013, and was noted for depicting an increasingly provocative raunchy ratchet Parker. It debuted on Drakoloid right before a movie premiere and garnered 6,000 viewers on its premiere, the clip briefly held the record for the most viewed music video to debut on Drakoloid. The single currently has 2,900 downloads. Freaky: is released as a promotional single from The Creep Show... album on October 29, 2013 to help sales. which it garnered 500 downloads. The Creep Show...: is the self album titled second single from the album which came out on October 31, 2013. The same day as the album released. An accompanying music video was released on November 29, 2013 after the Drakoloid Choice Awards 2013 which Parker hosted, and garnered significant media attention for showcasing a nude Parker. Which 11.5 thousand viewers watched the premiere. Which as well had 1,200 downloads a single. Just A Fool: is the third single from The Creep Show... album which became a single on December 20, 2013. This single softened Matt Parkers image in general where reviewers were showing sympathy for him. An accompanying music video was released on January 31, 2014 after Matt Parker's documentary on his album and new look and garnered significant media attention for this time being nude in the bathroom. Which 3.1 thousand viewers watched the premiere. The single currently has 900 downloads. Elephant Eyes: is the fourth single from The Creep Show... album which became a single on January 31, 2014. An accompanying music video released on April 4, 2014 after the Imperfect Patrick third season premiere. The single currently has 700 downloads. Another Tragedy: is the fifth and final single from The Creep Show... album which became a single on February 28, 2014. The single currently has 200 downloads. Tracklist #Welcome To The Best Show On Earth #The Creep Show... #Don't Be #Just A Fool #Bad Judgement #Knock Knock The Norm #Elephant Eyes #Another Tragedy #Peace, Love, Plant, Grow #Connecticut Falls (Bonus Track Special Edition) #Swagging Neck (Bonus Track Special Edition) #Freaky (Bonus Track Special Edition) Personnel References